totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
This wiki is an information database about the sequel to Total Drama Island written by Fanfiction.net writer, The Kobold Necromancer. Here you will find information about the completed Total Drama Comeback, as well as its ongoing sequel Total Drama Battlegrounds. Open editing and additions is encouraged! Come on, help us! *smiley face* And more importantly, have fun and be safe! Feel free to join the wiki, new faces are always welcomed. Read the ' 'rules and guidelines page before editing. Thank you. The most important rule is this: Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour do NOT happen according to TDC canon. Please! We need some scenes from Total Drama Comeback and/or Battlegrounds! If any editors out there can draw in the TD style really well, please create some of these much-needed pictures! *August 22, 2011 - Kobold lost his job at a bookstore. As a result, TDB will not be updated as often. *August 19, 2011 - Chapter 44 of Total Drama Battlegrounds is published and the episode Super VR continues. *August 8, 2011 - Reading10 was awarded the 1,000th edit badge and was promoted to Admin because of it. *August 7, 2011 - Reading10 changes the look of the wiki. *August 6, 2011 - Per Ankh activated the Badge System. *August 2-3, 2011 - Reading10 went on an Editing Spree and was updated to Admin status. *July 9, 2011 - Per Ankh respectfully invited all members of Bkreed's deviantART group for the series, TDBandTDC to join the wiki. *June 28, 2011 - Kobold released ten hints about Battleground's future. *June 17, 2011 - Chapter 43 of Total Drama Battlegrounds is published, and the episode Super VR begins. Total Drama Comeback and Battlegrounds are known by some fans as the BEST Total Drama fanfics in the world, and to others as better than canon. The timeline for these stories begin during the TDI special, just after Chris has asked Owen if he wants to keep his winnings. This is where Kobold deviates from canon. Ezekiel speaks up and tells Owen that he will only have a 1/22 chance of winning, comparing the situation to a set of 22 cupcakes, 21 of which taste of blended cockroach, while only one is chocolate. In horror, Owen chose to keep his winnings instead of choosing the million, therefore preventing Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour from occurring.﻿ *Character Families *Sadie *List of Challenges in TDC - This one needs to be brought up-to-date and requires scanning of each 'episode'. *'List of Races - This one must be updated with every race challenge in Battlegrounds.' *'List of Virtual Challenges - This one must be updated with every VR challenge in Battlegrounds.' *Similarities to Total Drama Canon - This article requires careful scanning of both stories for any references to canon. *All Interaction articles - (also needs to have several pages added). Badges for Relations and Conflicts! *Wawanakwa Island *Total Drama Comeback *Everything in the Episodes Category. Category:Browse Category:Content